


Double Date in Tokyo

by deadlypen1



Series: Deadlypen's Overwatch Fluff, Smut, and Humor [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Double Dating, F/F, F/M, I've never been to Japan so forgive me if anything is wrong, Tokyo (City), a part with angst, and a bit of widowtracer in there, and widowtracer is pretty much an open relationship, but mostly fluff I guess, genji and tracer are more like wingmen, implied sex, platonic deja-ryu, widowhanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlypen1/pseuds/deadlypen1
Summary: Ameile takes up Hanzo's offer to visit Hanamura. And brings along some friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one needs a bit of a preface to it.
> 
> This is sort of a follow-up to Widowmaker's Revenge. I had this idea in the middle of writing that and put off finishing it until that was completed. Mainly because I didn't know where Ameile/Hanzo would end up until the end. I initially wanted it done for Widowhanzo week back in December and boy was I mistaken.
> 
> It was also back when Tracer's preferences were more, ahem, ambiguous, and Gency wasn't canon yet, so the Tracer/Genji dynamic is different from what I originally wanted.
> 
> Also, I've never been to Japan in my life, so forgive if anything here is wrong. Then again, it is the future, so things can change between now and then.

A limo drove away from Narita airport about 20 miles outside of downtown Tokyo, making it’s way down the highway into the heart of the city. It left from the airplane storage hanger area, as the vehicle carried three special guests eager to spend time in Japan. 

Overwatch agents Genji Shimada, Lena Oxton, and Ameile Lacroix.

This excursion was Ameile’s idea, taking up Hanzo Shimada’s offer of visiting Hanamura, though she guessed he most likely intended it to be just the two of them. And considering how, for the past few months, Lena’s been a crucial part of her emotional support as the last traces of Widowmaker were wiped out of her head, Ameile didn’t want her to feel like she was being abandoned for someone else. So, as the Frenchwoman made her preparations for the visit, she messaged Hanzo asking if it was okay if she brought Lena and Genji along, trying to make this a double date situation. Hanzo said didn’t mind, though he probably had a different reaction she didn’t see.

Genji recounted stories of his childhood in Hanamura during the drive. The numerous hours spent wasting away at the arcade and ramen shops. Picking up women when he should’ve been studying martial arts and the family business. The various sparing sessions with Hanzo, ending in one of them getting scolded by their parents. Ameile no doubt heard these already, so her attention was drawn to looking out the window at the changing scenery from suburban to urban nature.

Ameile had never been in a Japanese castle before. Her missions as Widowmaker in this part of the world dealt mostly with the rough underbelly of East Asian countries. She hardly took the time to appreciate the landscape around her then, see the steady changes from greenery to sprawling suburbs to, as they drove through it, the soaring skyscrapers of downtown. Tokyo is the largest city in the world after all. Only fitting it sprawls out the way it does.

Continuing to look out at the never-ending array on concrete and steel buildings passing by, Ameile thought about how different this initially looked from Paris. Despite the rapid technological developments and rebuilding in France after the Omnic Crises, the French people made an effort to maintain their national character, best exemplified in keeping Paris in the same iconic imagery it had been in since the 19th century. As far as Ameile could tell, she couldn’t see any traditional Japanese structures in what passed them by. Or maybe they were traditional and she didn’t recognize them.

After an hour of driving, the limo found its destination in the Setagaya ward. It came to a stop on a stone road outside the castle gates, the Omnic limo driver opening the door for the three passengers to step out. The gates, marked with the Shimada clan logo of two dragons in a circle, were open, expecting there would be visitors this day.

The gardens just inside the main entrance, past a shrine with a large, decorated bell inside, contained many cherry blossom trees in full bloom. The main castle stood at 6 stories, it’s outside walls a cream white that had a hint of pink, possibly from the pink petals of the trees. A gazebo underneath the trees was by the castle’s main door. Hanzo was right about one thing, Ameile thought. The cherry blossom trees blooming were indeed beautiful. She took an instant liking to Hanamura already.

Walking inside the door to the atrium with their luggage, with Lena carrying a special case for her accelerator’s charger, under the careful eye of some guards in suits, the group saw the wooden foundations and frames that made up most of the castle’s interior. The high wall across from the entrance had a mural of a blue and green dragon intertwined over the Japanese countryside. They found Hanzo mediating in front of a display of clan swords, not yet aware his guests arrived.

“Brother, we’re here,” Genji proclaimed. Hanzo got up from his stance to greet the visitors.

“Welcome to Hanamura,” Hanzo told his guests. “It’s good to see you again Lena and,” he held the French woman’s left hand in his, reaching down to kiss it, “Ameile.”

“Archer,” Ameile replied, appearing unimpressed with his act, but secretly liking the gesture.

“You don’t have to call me that.”

“I like it.”

“You have a pleasant flight out here?”

“We did, aside from the times Lena said she saw giant monsters.”

“Hey, you never know!” Lena tried explaining herself. “Some mad scientist could launch one out of Mt. Fuji any day now!”

“We haven’t had to deal with those for decades,” Hanzo played along. “We have a guest room made up for you ladies. Make yourselves comfortable. We’re leaving for the theater around 5.”

“Care to show us around first?” Ameile said with curiosity about the castle.

“There will be plenty of time for that. You’re here for, 5 days, if I recall?”

“Oui.”

“Genji, your room is next to theirs. I trust you remember where they are.”

“Of course, brother.”

The rooms made up for the guests were in a wing of the castle on the second floor, down the hall from a room made up for Hanzo too. There was only enough space in each one for a double bed, some dressers, a tabletop, and a door leading into a bathroom. The window did have a view of the nearby neighborhood sprawl beyond the castle gardens.

Preparing for their evening out, the two ladies got dressed into more formal attire. Lena wore a white button-up shirt, tight slacks held up by suspenders, an orange bowtie, and a jacket made out of the same material as her usual bomber coat, but without the patches. Along with a miniature chronal anchor to wear on her wrist. She had made sure the usual hair spikes were slicked down, so all her hair was tumbling down the right side of her head. Ameile, meanwhile, was in the middle of getting a dark blue dress on.

“You sure this is a good idea, Lena?” Ameile asked as she got her outfit fitted around her waist. “Bringing you along and all?”

“Hey, it was yours to begin with. Besides, he’s from high-society, you might as well be from high society.

“No. I act like low society from hanging with you all the time. Could you zip me up?”

“Of course, love” Lena obliged, dragging the zipper for the dress up slowly, making sure nothing got caught in it’s path. “And if you end up not liking the guy, you can always run back to me.”

“Don’t I know it,” Ameile turned around once she felt the zipper reach its destination. She quickly put her hands around Lena’s face and planted a deep kiss on the lips. “Thank you for indulging me.”

“Whatever makes you happy, love,” Lena returned the favor with another kiss.

They didn’t notice Genji walked in on them. He was wearing a tight fitting suit over his cyborg armor. And the two women couldn’t get a read due to his visor, but it must’ve been one of embarrassment. “Oh, am I interrupting?”

“Oh come off it Genji,” Lena rebutted. “I’d think you of all people would be comfortable with two women kissing in front of you. Besides, Hanzo knows about us, right?”

“Not that I’m aware of.”

“Wait, you didn’t tell him?” Lena redirected back at Ameile.

“Well,” Ameile stammered. “It never came up.”

“Of course it wouldn’t come up! Why would Hanzo assume you’re interested in someone else?”

“I. . . I guess we’ll cross that bridge when we reach it?” Ameile meekly offered, going in front of the room’s mirror, applying blood red lipstick.

“When Hanzo and I were teens,” Genji went on with a story, “there was this one girl, Akina, her name was. Hanzo fancied her after we saw her in one of the ramen shops a few times. But he was too nervous to say anything to her. Of course, being the sneaky boy I was, it gave me more time to see her behind his back. And by the time he finally managed to say how he felt, Akina told him she’d been more attracted to me. And he sulked around the castle for weeks.”

“Teens can be quite the emotional wrecks,” Ameile responded, smacking her lips seeing if her lipstick was applied evenly. “I’ve quite the stories about men who’ve left their girlfriends trying to get at me. Even after I was married.”

“All I’m saying it be prepared if he ever finds out about you two.”

“So Genji,” Lena asked, “after this show, where are we going for dinner?”

“My brother recommended a seafood place near the Imperial Palace he managed to get reservations at.”

“Is it fancy?”

“One of the fanciest.”

“Aww, I wanted to go to one of those places where the sushi’s on the conveyor belt.”

“Maybe some other time.”

“Well,” Ameile ordered, after making sure her dress was straightened out how she wanted. “If we three are ready, we should see where Hanzo is.”

Hanzo greeted them again by the Hanamura walls, waiting alongside the limo his guests came in. He was dressed in a similar suit he used to wear when going out on Yakuza business. And took the time admiring their outfits, especially the dress Ameile had on.

“Ameile, you look stunning,”

“And you look dashing yourself,” Ameile complimented. “You should keep your chest covered more often.”

“Does Lena always go out like that?” Hanzo asked when he saw her tomboyish outfit.

“Trust me, she looks more ridiculous when she does try wearing a dress.”

The four got inside as Ameile and Hanzo sat with their backs in the seat against the dividing wall between the driver and the back. Lena and Genji sat in the seat underneath the back window.

“Where to, Mr. Shimada?” the omnic limo driver asked through the dividing window.

“The Noh Theatre,” Hanzo replied, pushing a button to close the window, then reaching for the mini-bar, intending to bust some liquor out. “A little something to get the evening started.”

“You have any water in here?” Genji asked. “I don’t drink as much as I used to.”

“I didn’t forget about you brother,” Hanzo replied, opening one of the minibar’s cabinets. He handed over a bottle of sparkling water, nearly dropping it after the driver made a sharp right turn heading onto the freeway. Hanzo hit his elbow against the seat fabric to show his flared-up anger, hoping the driver would notice.

“Sorry about that,” Hanzo remaked to Ameile. “These small city streets, they make any turn sudden.”

“What small streets? We’re on the highway now,” Ameile retorted, not impressed with Hanzo’s recovery.

“So,” Hanzo tried getting his train of thought back on track. “You been on any missions since we saw each other last?” 

“Lena, you care to explain?” Ameile redirected. 

Lena practiacally jumped out of her seat so Hanzo could better hear her. “We’ve had a shitton of missions cleaning up the rest of Sombra’s operations. There were small sects in Bratislava and Budapest that weren’t any trouble. But one in Casablanca ended up a bit crazier. Long story short, Ameile’s female sniper team blotched the attempted quick option and I, her, Genji, and some other recruits had to chase the targets across the place from Fida down to the docks. They all got arrested eventually, but it would’ve been better if that Teke woman didn’t shoot one of them in the arm!”

“Well it’s hard getting rid of her shoot-first mentality,” Ameile tried putting her subordinate’s actions into perspective. “She always says it what comes from being raised in rural Turkey.”

“Why don’t you discipline her more?”

“Disciplining is Ana’s job.”

“How do you keep your troops in line if you don’t discipline them?” Hanzo wanted to know.

“When I’m given a new recruit who wants to be a sniper, Ana and I, like any superior officers, give them rules to follow. Basic training regiments and all that crap. But we let them know we’re two of the deadliest women in the world, and won’t hesitate to cut off anyone for insubordinate behavior. Plus, I tell them what happened to me when I became Widowmaker and when I came back. And at the end of that storytelling, I ask them to not make my life harder than it already has.”

“So,” Hanzo was briefly confused by her logic, “you just scare them into following orders?”

“It’s not scaring them. It’s letting them know I won’t put up with any of their merde. And it’s worked so far.”

“Maybe you should do the same with your co-workers, brother,” Genji mocked. “Keep them in line with how you’ll mutilate them the same way I did.”

“We can’t have too many cyborg ninja’s going around the world now, can we?” Hanzo cheekily retorted. “You still wear that black and red suit?” he directed at Ameile.

“Oui, but I had to get some modifications done to it so it would be suitable for all environments. If I’d worn that in Casablanca as it was, I would’ve had a heat stroke.”

“I would do the same if I wanted to look distracting,” Hanzo tried making a joke as he felt the vehicle slow down in a neighborhood near one of the large city gardens. “Oh, I believe we’re here.”

The limo stopped outside another traditional Japanese arch on a street hardly large enough for two cars to go down. The driver opened the door to let the four out, as they saw other crowds of people heading down the streets through the gate. The group walked through a courtyard to the seemingly ordinary Japanese façade, the building appearing too small for a proper stage inside. At least from what Ameile was used to, having performed in large ballet venues around the world. 

Inside the theater, which was only half-full when they arrived, Lena and Ameile were confused at the look of the stage. It looked like a proper Japanese pagoda, curved roof and all with the stage area in front and a walkway behind it. And the audience chairs were offset to the left. The group found four seats dead-set in front of the main stage. The audience was still filtering in when the lights dimmed, indicating it was about to begin.

“This play is called Aoi no Ue,” Hanzo explained to his date. “It’s based on an 11th century book called ‘The Tale of Genji.’” 

“Hmm, an interesting name.”

“Yes, yes, he heard all about it back when we were taught that in school. Aoi no Ue was Genji’s first wife, and in this play, Genji has a mistress, Rokujo, who’s jealous of how Aoi is royalty and carrying his child. Rokujo’s spirit leaves her body and attempts to kill the Lady Aoi, and a shaman works on exorcising the spirit.”

“Have you seen this before?”

“Not in a long time.”

The play lasted only an hour, with the actors fulfilling their roles well. They each entered the stage slowly, assumed their kneeling position, and the ones who had lines sang in very throaty voices. Ameile couldn’t understand a single Japanese word, but there were screens in the back of the seats in front of them translating into whatever language the viewer wanted. Naturally, she picked French.

The actions in the play went along as Hanzo told her, though Ameile found it odd the play’s namesake, Lady Aoi, wasn’t actually in it. A dummy wearing a robe was supposed to represent the possessed woman, as Hanzo explained quietly. She had a lot of questions about the general nature of the production and the story, but Hanzo urged her this was very traditional storytelling and it makes sense in the context of the original story. 

The audience gave the proper round of applause as the play ended. Ameile joined in too, finding the performance oddly endearing in it’s own way. Kind of like a shorter, less complicated version of an operetta. 

Looking over at how the other couple was doing, Ameile saw Lena had dozed off, her head resting against Genji’s shoulder. She looked into Genji’s visor as he looked back at her, and the cyborg just gave a shrug.

“Lena, wake up,” Ameile nudged her.

“Wha-, wha,” Lena shot back awake when she realized what was happening. “No Ameile, I’m paying attention. I know what’s happening!”

“The play’s over,” Genji told her. “You missed about, the last 20 minutes, I’d say.”

“No I didn’t! I saw what happened. The lady was haunted by the ghost till the end of her days.”

“No, the spirit found peace and left the lady alone.”

“Does this happen whenever you see a Shakespeare play?” Hanzo jested.

“Didn’t you flunk that subject in school too?” Ameile joined in.

“Oh shut it,” was all Lena had in way of a response before they all got up and made their way to the exit. There were also people working to make their way inside for the next show of the evening.

Their limo awaited on the street outside the theater’s main gate, with other people attempting to drive down the street slowly making their way around the parked car.

“To Umi no Rei,” Hanzo told the driver.

The restaurant was a few blocks away from the Imperial Palace and Tokyo station, at the heart of the metropolis. The place, Umi no Rei, which translated means Spirit of the Sea, may have looked like a traditional steakhouse on the outside, but inside, faint turquoise lights shone down from the ceiling, simulating the atmosphere of being underwater. 

“Hanzo Shimada, party of four,” the archer told the hostess. “I believe we have a reservation.” 

“Ah, we’ve been expecting you, Mr. Shimada.” The hostess lead the group to a table near the center of the dining area next to a circular aquarium reaching all the way to the ceiling. Hanzo and Ameile sat on one side with Lena and Genji on the other, the Brit across from the Frenchwoman.

“Hold on,” the hostress took a moment to think, realizing who just sat down. “You’re Tracer and Genji, right?”

“Genji who?” the ninja replied.

“Genji from Overwatch! Oh my god, you two are my favorites! Shooting ‘em up and slicing ‘n’ dicing on the battlefield. I almost didn’t recognize you without your orange goggles.”

“I’d look pretty daft wearing them around all the time,” Lena replied with a smile.

“Sorry about that, just wanted to say how big a fan I am. Is there anything I get while you decide?” The hostess offered passing around menus, which had Japanese and English descriptions of the food.

“A round of sake for everyone,” Hanzo proclaimed. “The best you have. You ever had sake, Ameile?”

“No I haven’t.”

“It’s like your French wine, but made with rice instead of grapes.”

“Well Hanzo,” Lena started off, in the middle of figuring out what to eat, “since you’re part of Overwatch now, you go on any other missions since we saw you?”

“I take it you remember how Sombra tried getting in contact with other yakuza families.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, that’s one of my main duties. Keeping tabs on what they’re doing and making sure it doesn’t break any international laws.”

“Sounds like something Blackwatch used to do,” Genji remarked offhand.

“I have plenty of other duties, brother,” Hanzo bit back, “since I deal with all their East Asian matters. Salvaging the remains of those giant Omnics off the Korean coast, right-wing extremists in Taiwan and Guangzhou, threats to the democratic stability of Vietnam and Cambodia, I had a hand in dealing with them all. And the troops I work with of course.”

“Already an impressive resume,” Ameile put forward.

“It’s certainly better than having blood on your hands for selfish causes.”

“So here’s something I’ve been thinking about you and Genji for a while now. How do you make those dragons appear?”

Hanzo gave a chuckle at Ameile’s curiosity. “That’s a Shimada family secret.”

“Come on, how does saying Riu ga waga teki wo kura just makes dragons appear out of air? Do you have relatives that can do the same?”

“First of all, it’s Ryu ga waga teki wo kurau. You need the right inflections. Also, just saying the words doesn’t make them appear.” He briefly glanced down at his silverware, picking up a knife with his tattooed arm to demonstrate something. “Say you wanted to stab someone with this. You can’t just say Ryu ga waga teki wo kurau and hope for something magical to happen.” The words came out as the knife started to glow bright blue from its contact with Hanzo. “It takes an understanding of your soul, knowing the tradition you come from, and ultimately, understanding what comes with being a Shimada.”

Hanzo dropped the knife back into it’s spot as their waitress came to the table with a tray carrying a bottle of chilled sake and four small glasses, along with four glasses of water as well. She gave each party member a glass and poured the white beverage into each of them before leaving the bottle on the table.

“Are you ready to order?” the waitress asked, pad ready to take down notes.

“I’ll have the grouper,” Hanzo got out first.

“I’ll have the swordfish,” Ameile followed.

“I’ll just have a filet of bass, can you hold on the sides please?” Genji requested.

“The thing I want isn’t on the menu,” Lena told the waitress.

“I’m sure the chef can make whatever you order,” she responded back

“Alright then. I’ll have your best cod battered in this Hitachino beer you have, with a side of tartar sauce and, um, how you say, french fries,” Lena told her feeling proud of herself, handing the last of the menus over.

“I’ll put your orders in,” the waitress told them as she walked away.

“Lena,” Ameile said, rubbing a hand against her temple, given she figured out what the Brit put down for her meal. “Did you just order fish and chips?”

“Well it ain’t a proper seafood place if that’s not on the menu,” Lena rebutted.

“This is one of the best places in all of Tokyo, and by extension Japan,” Hanzo complained. “At least order something that doesn’t come with french fries.”

“If this place is the best, I expect to have the best fish and chips of my life.”

“I know you’ve had actual proper seafood before,” Genji gave his two cents. “You know how hard it is to make a proper fresh seafood dish around here?”

“This wouldn’tve happened if we went to a sushi place.”

“So Lena,” Hanzo tried changing the subject to one that ended up being unwise. “Out of curiosity, are you seeing anyone at the moment?”

Ameile was in the middle taking a swig of her glass of sake, and briefly choked up a bit as she heard Hanzo.

“You okay love?” Lena asked.

“I’m fine, this sake’s just very dry,” Ameile tried to cover up. It wasn’t an outright lie, but it most certainly wasn’t the reason for her action.

“I can assume Ameile asked you and Genji along so she has some familiar company,” Hanzo continued. “And I’ve heard things are picking back up between my brother and Dr. Ziegler. So that leaves you the odd woman out.” Hanzo took a deep sip of his sake before moving on. “Is there someone special in the life of the world-famous Tracer?”

“Yeah,” Lena started to gain confidence. She was aware what she’d say could blow this entire date, but figured he’d know eventually. And if Ameile wouldn’t tell him, she would. “There is someone. A woman actually.”

“A woman?” Hanzo didn’t notice the glaring look Ameile gave the Brit as she drank more of the sake and refilled her glass.

“I mean I’ve dated girls and boys in school back in England, but my parents weren’t too keen on their pride and joy daughter, star athlete, occasional punk, and aspiring pilot, being queer. It wasn’t a big deal when I got recruited for the slipstream, but when I became Tracer, the newest posterchild for Overwatch, my superiors told me that I shouldn’t be so, how to put it, out there in my off-time.” 

“What do you mean out there? I would’nve guessed that about you.” Hanzo wondered. Lena felt Ameile’s leg urgently nudging against hers, wanting this talk to stop.

“The spiel I got was people we protect didn’t need to know what Overwatch members did when not saving the world. I was just a figure to sell the organization and convince the youth of the world they can do their part. In the time of the Petreas Act, when I was out on my own, still fighting the good fight, I figured no one could tell me who to date anymore now than back then. No words from superior officers or skeptical family members would convince me otherwise. I proved my worth, and love is love, right? They just happened to be women more often then not. Not that the occasional bloke didn’t try having a go at me, but I would usually end it before it got too serious.”

“So, who is she then?” Hanzo asked. Ameile’s foot was on Lena’s hard enough to cut off blood flow.

“You’re sitting next to her,” Lena said as unfazed as she could. It didn’t stop Ameile from stomping down on the Brit’s foot, followed by a “yelp!” out of her mouth.

“Lena, tu me gâches ça!” (you’re ruining this for me) Ameile angrily ranted in French before trying to passing it off with a smile.

“Ameile, is this true?” Hanzo demanded to know.

“You must not’ve heard that right,” Ameile tried brushing it aside. “You could use some more sake.”

“Did you know about this, Genji?”

Genji had his visor off taking sips of the sake, not wanting to get dragged into this. “I was one of the first one’s Lena told. And I work with them all the time. I would’ve figured it out eventually.”

“You know Hanzo,” Lena tried consoling the archer, who was trying to look at anything besides the people he sat with, mainly the fishtank. “Ameile was married, not to mention the other guys she’s slept with. How is this any different?”

A different waiter came to their table holding a tray with everyone’s dinner on it. 

“Who had this requested meal with French fries and tartar sauce?” the waiter asked.

“That’d be mine!” Lena proclaimed, as the fish ‘n’ chips she requested was delivered. The fish didn’t look entirely fried how she wanted it, but she figured she’d take what she could get. “Well, now that that’s out of the way, let’s eat.”

As everyone for their plates, Genji and Lena made more chit-chat over their meals as Hanzo ate his food in silence. Ameile was at least more attentive to the conversations, but appeared madder than Hanzo was, with the chances of this being a drama-free evening gone.

Upon leaving the restaurant, instead of getting immediately back in the limo, the two couples walked down a nearby avenue with shops containing more than enough neon lights for the storefronts. Lena and Genji ran further ahead, the Brit pointing out all the cute anime creatures in the windows and the ninja trying to explain each one, failing miserably. Ameile and Hanzo fell behind them, taking in more of the scenery and walking briskly. Their arms were interlocked, but Hanzo didn’t want to look at his date.

“Hanzo,” Ameile tried getting through to her date. “You can’t ignore me all night. This is supposed to be about us.”

Hanzo didn’t respond. He just looked ahead to where Lena and Genji were moving between the shop windows.

“What do you want me to say? I’m not sorry for sleeping with Lena. It started before I knew you had feelings for me.” 

Again, the Shimada ignored what she had to say.

“It’s not like we’re that madly in love, I’m sure she’s more into it than I am,” Ameile partly lied. It was something she particularly looked forward to when scheduled, but she wanted the archer to speak up so she’d know there’s a chance he’d understand. “We have an arrangement. If you just speak up, I can explain it to you.”

“Arrangement?” Hanzo finally got out, willing to hear what her explanation would be.

“There you go,” Ameile responded with a hint of delight, that her date was back. “Obviously it allows us to go out with other people, but every once in a while, we let our affection show.”

Hanzo didn’t like how she phrased herself, but got the gist of it. “So . . . how often is that?”

“When one of us is feeling emotionally low, for one thing. Or if we’re wound up about something excruciating.” 

“Am I going to have to compete with that cocky British girl for your affection?”

“She said something similar when I told her I was interested in you.”

“You don’t feel the same for other women, do you?”

“Just Lena. Why do you ask?”

“No reason.”

“Look Hanzo. I wanted to come out here because I wanted to spend time with you. But fair word of warning. If you don’t treat me properly for the rest of the night, I’ll just run right back to her and we’ll fly back to Gibraltar.”

“How am I doing so far?”

“A gentlemen of high-society living in a world-class city who knows how to treat a woman of similar regard. And understanding when said date admitted to sleeping with someone else. You’re doing just fine.”

Hanzo called the omnic limo driver to let him know where to pick them up. Somehow, the group ended up down by Shimbashi station, with a passing-by Shinkansen making it hard for Hanzo to hear when the limo would pick them up. The vehicle ended up arriving at the station 20 minutes later, with the driver saying he got lost, since there are so many stations in the heart of Tokyo.

The drive back to Hanamura was pleasant once Hanzo got more relaxed. Mainly after a few sips of shochu from the minibar. Genji spent most of the time talking about Angela and how their relationship was working out, but Hanzo wasn’t paying attention. His thoughts mostly petered around how, despite already having someone to care for her, Ameile genuinely wanted to be with him. Maybe she felt the same way about him the same way he felt about her. Another soul whose life’s been broken one too many times. When they got back to the castle, Hanzo knew exactly what he’d further show Ameile about himself.

Arriving back in Hanamura, with the stars of the night sky now somewhat in view, Genji whispered into Lena’s ear as they walked through the entrance, something that Ameile and Hanzo couldn’t hear. Whatever it was, Lena ended up giggling to herself, looking back at the two snipers trailing behind.

“What’s so funny?” Ameile had to ask.

“Nothing,” Lena coyly replied. “Just something Genji wants the two of us to do.”

“For all of us, you mean?”

“No, just us,” Genji reiterated. “Looks like you two will have to find something else for the night.”

Genji and Lena ran up a staircase to an upper floor, leaving Ameile and Hanzo alone in the atrium. They quickly got the hint of what the two speedsters intended by blowing them off.

“So, Lena and Genji left us alone,” Ameile remarked, taking the lead. “What do you want to do now?”

“Follow me,” Hanzo swiftly replied, the idea still fresh in his head. “There’s one place here I want to show you.”

Hanzo led Ameile into a room in the same area as the guest bedrooms. In it contained numerous glass cases lining the walls and spread about the general floor area. There were swords, daggers, samurai armor, ceremonial cloaks, and other garments all bearing the Shimada crest.

“These are my family’s prized weapons, passed down from generation to generation,” Hanzo explained as Ameile walked around entranced. “It goes back as far as the time before the Shogunate.”

“Impressive,” Ameile remarked at the displays, coming across a bow similar to the one Hanzo normally used in battle. “You mind if I hold that bow?” 

“Not at all,” Hanzo complied, opening up the case by taking off the glass on the top, lifting the bow out with ease. “I’d take it against your rifle any day.”

“That would be the last mistake you’d make if I had it on me,” Ameile drew the string back, feeling the tension build up along it. It was heavier than she expected. Not made simply of wood or plastic, but some kind of synthetic metal. She tried holding it sideways the same way Hanzo normally would hold his bow, then vertically, finding it more comfortable that way. “Arrow, please?”

“Someone’s feeling ambitious,” Hanzo gave her an arrow from the display. “What are you aiming at?”

“There’s a spider on one of the ceiling. I want to hit it.”

What’s the worst that could happen, Ameile thought. It hits the wood and leaves a mark. No one will notice one little imperfection on the wooden celling. 

Releasing the bow, the arrow hit right on the spot Ameile aimed at, but blue sparks flew out of the arrow upon making impact, bouncing around the room in seemingly random fashion. They weren’t strong enough to break the glass, but they certainly rattled. Hanzo gave out a hearty laugh.

“Mon dieu, je suis vraiment désolé,” (I’m so sorry) Ameile tried apologizing.

“These arrows can do more than one of your sniper bullets ever could,” Hanzo explained, taking the bow out of her hands and back onto its spot in the display.

“You know that would happen, did you,” Ameile got irritated at the joke Hanzo pulled on her.

“You have to know a trick arrow from a regular arrow. I’ve got others that let you see through walls too.”

Ameile noticed one sword in particular on display by itself on the back wall, with notable separation from the nearby exhibits. Unlike the other swords shown, this one had a slight curvature, and could make out some ornamentation on it. 

“What about that sword?” she asked, making her way over. “What’s so special about it?”

“This,” Hanzo stopped, picking up the sword off its stand with one hand, admiring it with a somber look on his face. “This is the sword I used to kill Genji.”

“May I hold it?” Ameile inquired out of curiosity. The weapon that caused Hanzo such great harm for his life. It was as if she took him to the labs where Talon made Widowmaker.

Hanzo was hesitant, then did hand over the sword. Ameile was caught off-guard with how heavy it weighed, trying to clasp the hilt with only one hand. Her only experience with swords were needle-thin ones when Gerard had her try fencing.

“You have to hold it with two hands,” Hanzo instructed.

Ameile slowly waved the sword around, slowly getting the hang of the weight distribution. She noticed how along the hilt and steel of the sword, there were snaking dragons ending about halfway up the blade. She started holding it in various positions, slicing the air with careful strokes, being mindful not to hit the other displays. 

“Ryu jin no ken wo kurae,” Ameile shouted, butching the pronunciation like she did before, holding the sword over her head. A small part of her expected a surge of power to burst through her and the dragons to reveal themselves. But nothing happened. “Oh, no dragons.”

“Give me that,” Hanzo grabbed the sword away from her, and put it back in its display spot. “You mock what haunts me.”

“Why would you want to keep something like that in such a display?”

“It wasn’t my choice to keep this, but the clan elders. There are plenty of things here I’m uncomfortable being around.”

Ameile’s curiosity was peaked further. “Like what?”

“The Shimadas didn’t carry out all their hits with swords and bows. Like any crime family, it worked mostly with guns. Those are in storage in the castle basement, now to be used only if anyone attacks the place. Even looking at the Shimada crest at times reminds me of the painful journey I took to reach this point. Wandering the world, working with Talon, joining Overwatch, meeting you.”

Ameile then saw her surroundings for what they really were. Shadows of his past, but they’re something he wanted around, to show how high above he was above his family’s actions now. Meanwhile, Ameile worked to erase as much of Widowmaker’s existence as she could, yet here Hanzo was trying to make the best of himself in this space. What did Ameile have to show for her past crimes right now? What did she? 

“Hanzo, remember how Widowmaker had arm and back tattoos? Well. . . A l’enfer avec elle.” (To hell with it) Ameile unzipped the back of her dress, only able to make it down to the area between her shoulder blades before her arms started cramping from the uncomfortable angle. “Can you help?” Ameile asked.

“Of course,” Hanzo obliged, with a hint of nervousness. He dragged the zipper slowly down the rest of the way, secretly savoring every bit of the woman’s flesh revealing itself to him. Ameile shrugged off the dress’ straps and pulled the top portion down so that only the black bra she wore covered her chest. He would make out faint scars from where her spider tattoo used to be. She pulled down the right strap so Hanzo could get a better look at the cursive tattoo.

“What does that mean?” Hanzo asked.

“Qui Vidi Verra. She who sees, lives. I found it more fitting for the outlook on life I’m trying to maintain. And,” Ameile spun around so Hanzo could see her frontside. She dragged one of his index fingers along the scar on her chest running between her cleavage. “This is from the heart surgery Dr. Ziegler did on me, which made me Ameile again. Well, I wouldn’t call it surgery. More like opening my chest to stick a needle inside me.”

Hanzo was disgusted now that that image was put in his head, but tried getting it out by rubbing his hands down her arms, feeling colder now. She didn’t say anything about it, so he assumed she didn’t mind.

“You remember when we stormed the Talon base?” Ameile tried reminding him. “When I had just come back? I had cut marks along my old Cauchemar tattoo.”

“I didn’t notice.”

“I wouldn’t expect you too, with the pace we were going,” she went on, raising her right arm, which was covered with scars from the tattoo removal and of horizontal lines. “But those were self-inflicted.”

“But, why?”

“For the same emotions you probably felt after you thought you killed Genji. That you committed some grave act. And nothing can atone for what you’ve done. Hmph, they’re not even the worst scars I have anymore.”

“I suppose we’ve handle our grief differently, yet somehow the same. One time, as I was roaming the world, I had my head shaved and piercings in the bridge of my nose. Talk about obvious pain. Besides, haven’t you made your full recovery by this point?”

“Yes, but,” Ameile could see Hanzo’s face was getting closer to hers, the exhaling breath against her face caused her to slow down. “I’d imagine you know how erratic memories can be sometimes.”

“Do you mind, Ameile?” Hanzo asked before going any further.

“Pas tout (Not at all). You’ve kissed me before,” she replied, allowing the Shimada to move in for a kiss. She brought up her hand to run against his lower jaw, scratching the skin underneath his beard as Hanzo ran his hands across her smooth shoulders, his fingertips dragging against her cream white skin.

Hanzo leaned Ameile back against a display filled with katanas and daggers. She made sure not to lean back far too much, as the edge she was against would dig into her back. Ameile then had in mind to at least get Hanzo on the same level when it came to exposed skin, so without breaking their kiss, she worked on undoing the buttons of his shirt. Hanzo quickly caught on and broke away to undo his tie, letting the fabric dangle from his collar when he finished. The two resumed kissing, only now Ameile was free to run her hands against Hanzo’s torso, feeling his toned abs and chest going all the way up along his neck and bearded jaw.

Ameile broke away from his lips to catch her breath, looking deep into Hanzo’s brown eyes. Her right hand rested on his tattooed peck. “Well then,” Ameile felt flustered, anticipating what he would try next. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“I suppose I am,” Hanzo replied with the same amount of breathlessness, lifting Ameile up and carrying her out of the trophy room and down the hall to his room. He snuck a feel of her buttcheek as they engaged in another kiss.

 

Sunlight poured into the guest bedroom curtains, waking Hanzo up earlier than he wanted. He looked around the room just on the off chance of what happened last night indeed happened. Sure enough, Ameile was still sleeping next to him cradled underneath his tattooed arm. Well, cradled wouldn’t be the right word, since they were the same height. But his hand was lost in her mess of black hair. Her arm was draped across his bare abdomen as she lay on her stomach.

Hanzo leaned over to see across her side of the bed. Their discarded clothes littered the floor in an unorderly patter. Then it started coming back to him. How once they entered this room, Ameile foolishly tried taking her dress off by pulling it down, but her hips were too wide for it to go down without any rips. So she just pulled it over her head, with Hanzo distracting her with kisses along her abdomen. He continued kissing her shoulders and neck as she worked on pulling his shirt and tie off and undoing his pants. 

Once they were both in their underwear, the two snipers lay together still focused on kissing for about 15 minutes, but did get around to doing other things to each other. Hanzo would suck on Ameile’s nipples and his hand occasionally drifted between her legs. Ameile would pinch several spots along his dragon tattoo, and stroke his erection, preparing it for what was to come.

“Mmm,” Ameile made a noise as she woke, interrupting Hanzo’s thoughts with a smile creeping on her face. “Bonjour.”

“Ohayogozaimasu,” (Good morning) Hanzo returned her smile. “Did you sleep well?”

“Very much,” Ameile leaned in to kiss his cheek, starting a trail that ended up back on his lips.

“It wasn’t bad for you at all?” Hanzo worriedly asked.

“I would’ve said something if I didn’t enjoy myself,” Ameile continued to give him kisses, but stopped upon noticing he wasn’t putting any effort into it. “What’s wrong?”

“In all honesty, I haven’t been with a woman like that in a long time. Not since I was in exile. And it certainly didn’t end with us waking in the morning together.”

“Hanzo, last night was wonderful. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Ameile looked at the nightstand next to her side of the bed where she left her phone. It was just a little after 9, which briefly startled the Frenchwoman, as she wanted to do more sightseeing that day. “We should probably get up,” Ameile slid off the bed, finding her bra and panties in the pile of tossed-aside clothes and gradually slipping them on.

“Is this going to a be a regular thing?” Hanzo wondered, now lying on his side watching his new lover dress. “With Lena and all?”

“I thought I explained it to you,” Ameile reiterated as she hooked her bra back on. “We’re perfectly fine sleeping with other people.”

“Sure you say that now. Have either of you done anything like this yet?”

“Well there haven’t been others trying to win our affections.”

“Just you wait until she starts sleeping with other people, then you’ll see how well your arrangement lasts.”

Ameile picked up her discarded dress and shoes from the floor and started to make her way towards the door. “I’ll see if Lena and Genji are up, then we can make plans for the day.”

“This is the largest city in the world. Whatever you wanted to see, you probably won’t get to all of it.”

“Then we better make haste. Oh and Hanzo,” Ameile got out halfway out the door.

“Yes?”

“You were right. The cherry blossom trees are beautiful.”

Ameile walked down the hallway lost in thought. Would this become a regular thing between her and Hanzo? She couldn’t come to Japan everytime he wanted to see her, and vice versa. They would both be plenty busy with missions, likely on opposite ends of the earth. Working together again is possible if she requested it from Commander Morrison, but there’s no telling what she would be needed for. And leaving base without telling anyone just to sleep with another man would, after her last excursion into that, would definitely be punishable. At least enjoy what’s here now, Ameile convinced herself. We’ll cross that bridge when we reach it. 

Sliding the guest bedroom door, Ameile found Genji and Lena cramped together on her bed. Lena appeared to have her pajama top on with her accelerator in its charger. Genji was, well, just in his armor, aside from his visor that was put on the nightstand. They didn’t necessarily face each other, but Genji did have an arm behind her shoulders. Whatever position they started off with to end up here must’ve been somewhat mutual and tender.

They didn’t, did they?

“Um, Lena? Lena?” Ameile tried nudging her awake.

Lena turned around to face her, slowly coming to. “Ameile? You didn’t come back last night.”

“Clearly, you didn’t want me here.”

“Well we didn’t want to get in the . . . Hey, I see what you’re getting at!”

Lena’s shouting started to wake Genji up. He could immediately guess what transpired from Ameile’s scant attire. “Looks like someone got busy last night.”

“No thanks to you two. What was your deal admitting about us?”

“Hanzo should at least know what he’s getting himself into,” Lena explained. “We come as a package deal.”

“If that’s true, I suppose he’s on board then.”

“After what happened at dinner, he still slept with you?”

“After I got his mind off it, yes. Once we got on the topics of family weapons, embarrassing myself with one of his bows, and how we’re sad wrecks of human beings.” 

“I suppose that’s one way to bond,” Lena said getting out of the bed and stretching her arms out.

“So what did you two end up doing last night?”

“Eh, we watched a samurai movie, talked about omnic stuff, shagged a bit,” Lena said the last part trying to hide a shit-eating smile, but failing. Ameile didn’t believe her for a moment, just rolling her eyes and punching Lena on the shoulder. 

“Come on you two, get up,” Ameile ordered, moving to pull out her toiletries and a different set of casual clothes out of her suitcase. “I’d like to see at least a manageable part of the city today,” she continued to bark out as she made her way into the bathroom, preparing to take a shower.

“So, any ideas for plans?” Lena wanted to know from Genji. “Can we find a sushi conveyor belt place like I wanted?”

“I’m sure we can find one of those for lunch,” Genji replied. “As soon as we figure out where to go first.”


End file.
